


I Don't Care

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ministry Party, Social Anxiety, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Harry Potter hated attending ministry parties, with everyone staring at him, whispering about him. They fawned over him, smothered him, but they never really knew him. Rather than feel like somebody, they made him feel like nobody. And then she arrived, and suddenly, he didn't care.





	I Don't Care

Harry Potter pulled at the collar of his dress robes, wondering if Kreacher had made a mistake during the laundry and made them shrink, for they definitely felt tighter than the last time he wore them. Then again, maybe it was because he was at this stupid ministry party, with everyone staring and whispering as he walked past, making him feel so uncomfortable, and wishing he was anywhere else than here right now. 

_I'm at a party I don't wanna be at_  
and I don't ever wear a suit and a tie  
Wondering' if I could sneak out the back  
Nobody's even lookin' me in the eyes 

He walked around the back of the room, grabbing a random drink of a floating tray. He sipped it, made a face at the taste, then discreetly poured the contents into a large plant in the corner. As he was about to walk away he heard the plant belch and when he looked at it, it was swaying in time to the music. Great, even drunken plants were having a better time than him. 

He'd been keeping an eye on the entrance so he could see all the comings and goings. Neville was already distancing himself from the social aspects of the Aurors, having given notice that now things were under control with the capture of the last of the Death Eaters, he'd be finishing at the end of the year to dedicate his life to his plants and Hannah. And Ron and Hermione were supposed to come, but had owled earlier that they were feeling unwell and thought it best to stay home. Yeah right, like he believed that. 

A vision in pale blue stepped in front of him, making him blink. When had Ginny arrived? He must have been musing about his best friends and missed her entrance, which was a shame because she looked so beautiful. 

“I'm sorry,” he said immediately. He had owled her earlier, telling her that Kingsley and Gawain were insistent that he attend (he had skived off so many others) and asking – practically begging – her to join him here, rather than home, in bed, like they had planned. 

Ginny smiled knowingly at him, leaned in and whispered, “ How about taking a Harpy for a spin around the dance floor?” She nipped at his ear lobe before pulling back and taking his hand.

_Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah_  
All the bad things disappear  
and you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody.  
I can deal with the bad nights when I'm with my baby yeah 

She led him to the dance floor, and he was aware of everyone watching. But as she turned and went into his arms, he naturally settled his hands on her hips and began to sway with her. Funny how effortless things were with her. 

_Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near_  
You can take me anywhere  
and you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody  
I can deal with the bad nights when im with my baby, yeah  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh 

“You always look nice in your dress robes,” she told him, and he smiled.  
“But better without them, or any clothes,” she winked, and damned if he didn't blush.

They slowly danced around the floor, constantly being interrupted by people introducing themselves, wishing Ginny well for her next Quidditch match and fawning over Harry. Ginny smiled and made small talk without really saying anything at all, including Harry in the conversation where all he had to do was smile and nod. 

And to his surprise, he found the party tolerable, thanks to Ginny.

_Don't think we fit in at this party_  
Everyone's got so much to say  
When we walked in I said I'm sorry  
But now I think that we should stay 

Kingsley made a speech, Harry really didn't listen till his name was mentioned and everyone turned to look at him. He stiffened, but then Ginny threaded her arm through his and whispered “smile,” and he did. Kingsley looked relieved, Harry was angry at being used once again, and Ginny was hungry, so naturally they wandered over to the buffet table. 

“No Ron and Hermione tonight?” asked Ginny. When Harry shook his head, she chuckled, “ those randy kids! Can't keep their hands off each other.” 

And he burst out laughing; bad mood immediately forgotten. _How did she do it?_

People turned at the unfamiliar sound but he didn't even care. In his eyes, there was nobody else, just him and Ginny, and that's the way he liked it. 

_I don't like nobody but you_  
it's like you're the only one here  
I don't like nobody but you  
Baby I don't care  
I don't like nobody but you  
I hate everyone here  
I don't like nobody but you  
Baby yeah. 

Half an hour later, they had seemingly spoken to most of the attendees – Harry had no idea who they were, or why there were there – and had mostly successfully avoided the ones who like to touch him as they chatted. Stroking his arm, patting his shoulder, like they were friends, like he mattered to them, like they mattered to him. 

He hated it, like he was theirs to do with what they wanted...but thankfully, Ginny's blazing look when a witch got too handsy was quite enough to send said witch away quickly, and was quite a turn on to him. 

“Want to be my body guard, you're quite good at it,” he whispered. 

“There's lots of things I want to do to your body right now, but guarding it isn't one of them, unless we're at boring ministry parties,” she whispered back. 

He grabbed her hand, needing to be alone with her as soon as he possibly could.

“Want to get out of here? Go grab a pizza or _something_?” he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She smiled at him. “And I was going to suggest we go home and shag! But the food here was woeful, so yes, pizza sounds great!” 

“ I like you're option better,” he told her. 

“But I'm hungry and now I can't get pizza off my mind,” she teasingly whined.

They looked at each other, reading each other's mind. 

“We'll get it delivered,” he decided. 

“It'll take awhile, it is Friday night,” she reminded him. “What shall we do while we're waiting, hmmm? Her fingers danced over the collar of his robes, which weren't tight at all any more. He couldn't say the same for his pants, though, and he thanked Merlin he was wearing his robes after all. 

“Well, we could discuss those other things you wanted to do to my body,” he joked, as they made their way to the exit, waving goodbye to Kingsley. 

“Thanks for coming, Harry,” he said, coming over and shaking his hand. “Ginny, lovely to see you again.” 

“So this will get Harry off the hook for awhile for any future parties,” she stated firmly, accepting a kiss on the cheek from him. 

Kingsley nodded. “Till the Christmas party, at least,” he assured her. 

“Oh, that's my favourite, I remember coming with mum and dad one year,” she enthused, and Harry, who loved Christmas, nodded too. As long as Ginny was with him, it would be all right. 

“Well good night then,” said Kingsley. 

“Good night. Great party,” said Harry, and he and Ginny left. 

“ _Great party_?” she mimicked. “Who are you and what have you done with my Harry?” 

He bumped his hip against hers. “Well, it got better when you arrived. You look gorgeous, by the way. Did I tell you how much I love this dress?” 

“No you did not,” she told him. 

“Yeah.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with passion. “It's going to be a real shame to rip it off you in about two minutes.” 

“Well, it won't get any pizza spilled on it then, will it?” she teased, with another blazing look, the one that was just for him. 

_Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah_  
All the bad things disappear  
and you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody.  
I can deal with the bad nights when I'm with my baby yeah 

__

__

__Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near__  
You can take me anywhere  
and you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody  
I can deal with the bad nights when I'm with my baby, yeah  
Ohh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh.


End file.
